Kokorogatari
by Tomokonne
Summary: C'est le coup de foudre. Renji tombe amoureux du premier coup d'oeil. Entre des histoires d'amour compliquées, les coeurs se brisent! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Abarai Renji, âgé de 19 ans, allait dans une université comme les autres, avec des gens presque normaux. Bref, la normalitude (j'invente des mots quand je veux, nah) et le monochrome humain. Et à travers cette routine ennuyeuse, il ne se passait jamais rien d'extraordinaire. C'est la vie quoi.

- Reeeeeeeenji!

- Quoi encore?

- Regarde c'que je viens de dessiner.

Le roux leva les yeux de son exo de politique et les déplaça jusqu'à la feuille que lui tendait Rukia, son amie d'enfance.

- C'est moche, on dirait les gribouillis d'un gosse de deux ans. Je te le dit à chaque fois mais faut croire que t'aimes bien que je les dénigre tes fameux... Trucs!

- Va mourir, Ichigo m'a dit que c'était l'un de mes meilleurs.

- Il te raconte n'importe quoi pour que tu lui foutes la paix, imbécile. - Il ne l'aura jamais. Et en plus, on a décidé d'emménager ensemble, après l'université!

- Le pauvre.

- Tu peux bien parler. Personne ne veux de toi. T'as l'air d'un sauvage avec tes cheveux jusqu'aux fesses et tes tatouages.

- Moi je sais dessiner.

- Les enfants, dans le fond ! On est pas à la garderie alors vous fermez vos clapets et laissez les autres travailler en silence!

Le prof, un papi qui faisait juste boire du thé et ronchonner sur notre comportement, était encore une fois en train de nous pointer de sa tasse. Renji se demanda pourquoi ce vieux débris enseignait toujours, il devrait être à la retraite depuis au moins 40 ans mais semblait s'obstiner à donner ses cours soporifiques jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une attaque en soulevant sa craie une fois de trop. Toutefois, son avertissement ne suffit pas à faire taire Rukia. Renji roula des yeux exaspérés.

- Je t'ai dit que mon grand frère était venu nous rendre visite?

- Il est réel, alors?

Rukia fit une tête blasée et répondit en faisant ressortir ses lèvres exagérément (3) :

- À ton avis, baka.

- Bah, j'ai entendu parler de lui à tout les jours depuis qu'on se connait -soit, 16 ans- et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois!

- C'est normal, Nii-sama est un homme très occupé. Tu sais, être le patron d'une aussi grosse société est très prenant!

- Je sais, tu me le répètes à chaque fois.

- Si tu veux, ce soir, vient dîner à la maison! Y'aura Ichigo aussi.

- Rien a foutre de la carotte. De ton frère aussi, d'ailleurs.

- C'est pas gentil.

- Par contre, je veux bien venir manger. Ta mère cuisine si bien!

- Profiteur.

- Chialeuse.

- Égoiste.

- Imbé...

- Vous deux au fond, j'en ai marre de me répéter! Allez jacasser dans le couloir!

Les mots de Yamamoto-sensei firent s'arrêter leur dispute. Avec Renji et Rukia, c'était toujours comme ça, ils se chamaillaient pour un rien. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. La politique étant leur dernier cours de la journée, ils rentrèrent chez eux sans flâner plus longtemps. La maison de Renji était juste à côté de celle de la jeune femme, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pouvait l'espionner dans la sienne. Vous savez, comme dans les films américains. Sauf que lui, quand il avait tenté de s'y rendre au moyen d'une corde, il est tombé d'un étage la gueule en premier sur le trampoline qui décorait le jardin de Rukia et suite à un rebond mémorable, il est allé se fracasser contre la clôture de bois. Bilan: Un bras pété et des courbatures partout pendant un mois. Son conseil: à ne pas faire à la maison.

Et là, je suppose que vous vous demandez si Renji est amoureux de Rukia depuis la plus tendre enfance... C'est vrai, il l'aime d'un amour qui unit un frère à sa soeur. Le genre d'amour qui dure très très longtemps et qui ne ternie jamais vraiment. À vrai dire, le pauvre Renji n'a toujours pas eu de copine. À dix-neuf ans. Je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais y'a des gens, comme lui, qui sont destinés à être puceau à vie.

- Allez, à tout à l'heure. Dit à ta maman que j'ai une féroce envie de takoyaki.

- Tu mangeras ce qu'il y aura sur la table. À tout de suite, tête d'ananas.

Renji du user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas attraper le cailloux qui traînait à ses pieds et le balancer dans la gueule de la brune. Il se rendit chez lui et abandonna férocement ses chaussures dans l'entrée et de se diriger vers sa chambre... Il était légèrement énervé. Mais quand il le vit, vautré sur son lit tel un parasite, il ne put qu'exploser.

- MADARAME! QUESSE TU FOUS LÀ ENCORE!

- 'Lis des mangas.

- PAS DES MANGAS, MES MANGAS!

- S'pareil.

Furax, le roux attrapa le chauve par la peau du cou et lui fit faire un joli vol plané jusque dans le couloir.

- RENTRE CHEZ TOI, 'TAIN DE SQUATTEUR!

Soudain dénudé de sa bulle, Ikkaku se vit vêtir de sa véritable personnalité... Soit, turbulente et surtout bruyante.

- MAIS TA GUEULE. JE LISAIS TRANQUILLOS MERDE! ET SOIT GENTIL AVEC TON BEAU-FRÈRE PÉDALE!

- C'EST TOI LA PÉDALE QUI S'TAPE MON FRÈRE ENFOIRÉ!

- C'est pas faux.

Madarame c'était calmé aussi soudainement qu'il avait explosé. Sans doute en se rappelant de son chéri Yumichika. Renji eut un haut le coeur en pensa à son petit-frère adoptif entre les mains de ce pervers d'Ikkaku. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, Yumi' avait toujours eut des goûts douteux matière petits copains. Déjà, c'était au masculin, ensuite, il les aimait chauves et énergiques. Renji soupira en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Il resserra le manga qui traînait sur son lit dans sa bibliothèque. En voyant le titre du volume et sa couverture, il se figea soudain. Non ce n'était pas à lui. Code Geass Knight avec sur la couverture un Schneizel qui touche d'une façon presque non catholique son petit frère Lelouch...

- Raaah! 'Tain de Rukia qui laisse ses mangas de perverse partout!

Il abandonna le livre avec ses comparses et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'avait ouvert sans douceur et remarqua que sa chère Rukia était avec son roux et qu'ils se léchaient passionnément les amygdales. Il soupira et se retourna vers quelque chose qui attira son attention. Dans le jardin, sous le cerisier, se reposait une magnifique créature aux longs cheveux d'ébène et au teint pâle. Son Kimono bleu et blanc lui allait à ravir et le livre gigantesque qu'elle tenait dans ses mains portait à croire qu'elle n'était pas une baudruche stupide. Elle avait les traits légèrement carrés pour une femme mais de si loin, il ne la trouvait que plus belle. Soudain ravi d'aller manger en la compagnie d'une si mystérieuse personne, il entreprit de se mettre sur son trente et un. Il prit une douche rapide, se lava les cheveux, se parfuma, s'habilla bien -pour une fois- et s'en alla chez sa copine avec une bouteille de vin à la main.

On lui ouvrit la porte après qu'il eut cogné deux fois. C'est la mère de Rukia qui lui ouvrit.

- Kuchiki-san! Merci de l'invitation!

- Nous sommes toujours ravis de t'accueillir, Renji-kun, tu le sais!

Le jeune homme donna la bouteille et alla droit à la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il cogna et dit:

- Remontez vos culottes, j'entre!

Il fut accueillit d'un coussin dans la gueule.

- Imbécile, grogna Rukia, les bras croisés sévèrement sur sa poitrine.

Ichigo, blasé, le fixait méchamment. Renji remarqua qu'il avait reboutonné rapidement son pantalon. Il faillit exploser de rire, trop content de le priver de sexe. Il se rappela soudain la présence splendide dans le jardin.

- Rukia, coquine, ton frère est venu accompagné ou quoi?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Y'avait une créature de rêve dans ton jardin tout à l'heure.

- Hein?

- Elle lisait sous le cerisier!

- Ah ça! Nii-sama adore cet endroit!

- Nii-sama?

Le choc le frappa de plein fouet et la cruelle réalité le fit tomber à genoux.

- Nooooon. Ton frère... En kimono? Avec les cheveux super longs? Et... Et...

- Il est sexy hein.

Le pauvre Renji se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et couina:

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon. C'est pas vrai!

- Coup de foudre?

- Huhuhu.

Ichigo se marrait dans son coin et Rukia se retenait de ne pas se rouler de rire.

- Vous n'êtes que des êtres perfides et mesquins, se plaignit Renji en allant s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre.

- Ça m'étonnes que tu connaisses de tels mots, baka no Renji.

- Tu peux bien parler, fraisinette.

Une voix monta soudain du rez-de-chaussée.

- Les jeunes, venez me donner un coup de main!

C'est à contre-coeur que Renji alla à la rencontre de ce fameux Nii-sama. Rukia dévala l'escalier et courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour sauter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il croyait être une beauté hors du commun quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fallait se l'avouer, Kuchiki Byakuya était très beau, mais il était incontestablement un homme. Renji soupira intérieurement, lui qui avait cru avoir trouvé son âme soeur.

- Nii-sama, je te présente Renji! Renji, Byakuya!

- Enchanté!

Renji avait poliment tendu la main avec un sourire qui cachait bien le désarroi dont il était envahi. Sa poignée de main lui fut rendu avec la froideur digne d'un blizzard.

« Ça s'annonce bien », pensa Renji, dépité.

Ce fut le dîner le plus glacial que Renji n'ai jamais vécut. Byakuya ne dit pas un mot et se contentait d'hocher de la tête à la fin des questions de Rukia qui fusaient de toutes parts. Renji ne fit que les observer en silence, se maudissant sans cesse d'avoir été si stupide. Et Ichigo, lui, se gavait sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Rukia but un peu trop de vin et Ichigo du l'aider à aller jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant seuls le glaçon et Renji. Il l'ignora royalement, surement trop occupé à boire son thé pour entretenir une petite conversation avec le roux dépité. Il soupira bruyamment et rempli sa coupe de vin. Byakuya leva un sourcil, probablement choqué de voir le jeune homme boire autant.

- Je suis majeur, en passant, précisa Renji en buvant cul-sec le liquide rubis.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous enivrer ou...?

- En quoi ça vous regarde? Attendez, vous venez vraiment de dire une phrase au complet là ou je débloque?

- Je ne suis pas muet.

- Non, sans blague!

- Vous êtes d'une arrogance.

- Et vous! Vous vous pensez meilleur qu'un autre? Vous pétez plus haut que le trou ma foi!

Il semblait choqué de mes propos légèrement diffamatoires. Mais j'étais plutôt gentil avec lui, jusque là. Enfin, selon moi.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas très sociable.

- Faut être un crétin congénital pour ne pas le remarquer, grogna Renji d'un ton sarcastique.

Les remarques de plus en plus cinglantes de Renji firent cligner presque imperceptiblement un oeil de Byakuya. Celui-ci se servit du vin à son tour, la première coupe de la soirée.

- On se dévergonde? Plaisanta Renji, moqueur.

- Je suis majeur également, Abarai-kun.

Le visage du roux s'éclaira en un sourire ravi. Étonnement, ce type lui plaisait. Il était sérieux, certes, mais son esprit aiguisé doublé de son intelligence faisaient de lui un homme somme toute intéressant. Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent et d'un défi tacite burent leur vin cul-sec. Tout était question de virilité.

Sauf qu'après une bouteille et demi bue en moins de trente minutes, la virilité, la dignité et même l'intelligence se barrent. Renji était couché sur le tatami de la cuisine et racontait sa vie avec émotion à la bouteille vide. Le passage sur ses amours perdus fut particulièrement touchant. Byakuya, à moitié vautré sur la table basse applaudie brièvement la fin du récit « les fantabuleuses z'aventures d'un crétin dépravé ». C'était ce dernier qui avait nommé l'histoire insipide du pauvre Renji. Et ce, même si le roux n'écoutait pas du tout les paroles du brun. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à... Il lèche vraiment la bouteille, là? La narratrice ne rêvait pas! Renji, le pur, le coincé du cul, le malchanceux, le pauvre Renji léchait la bouteille de vin goulument! Byakuya dessoûla un peu quand il vit son compagnon faire... Appelons une chèvre une chèvre, hein... Hum... Faire une fellation à la pauvre bouteille qui n'avait rien demandé. Le Kuchiki rougit instantanément et trouva soudain son slip un peu trop serré.

Son attirance pour les hommes ne datait pas d'hier. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà, sa soeur était également au courant. Mais bon, Renji était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, avait une nette préférence pour les gros seins (il l'avait appris dans « les fantabuleuses z'aventures ») et était tout sauf gay.

- C'est toujours dans des moments pareils que maman se barre et nous laisse seuls avec nos démons, grogna Byakuya en enfonçant sa tête entre ses coudes.

- Ou ça, les démons? S'inquiéta Renji en balançant l'objet qu'il léchait deux secondes plus tôt.

Un rire venant de l'étage empêcha Byakuya de répondre.

- Itsigo est en train de violer ta choeur, ch'pense.

Le brun lança son regard le plus terrifiant au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Ah, le v'là, le démon! Il se cache dans tes yeux!

Renji se jeta en travers de la table pour aller voir le soit disant démon de plus proche.

Son souffle balaya le visage de son aîné et celui-ci du réprimer un frisson d'extase. S'il s'approchait un millimètre de plus, il allait lui sauter dessus comme un pervers en manque.

Et comme Byakuya était un pervers (secrètement, bien sûr) et qu'il était en manque, il fit ce que son coeur lui dictait de faire.

Chuuuuuuuu©

Renji figea en sentant les lèvres du frère de sa meilleure amie se poser sur les siennes. Son coeur battait la chamade si fort qu'il mit sa main contre lui pour l'empêcher de se barrer de sa poitrine. Byakuya se recula enfin, laissant le roux tout émoustillé se remettre un peu.

- Je pars demain pour Osaka. Je ne crois pas revenir ici avant longtemps.

- Ou veux-tu en venir, bafouilla Renji, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je me demandais si tu avais envie d'une aventure d'un soir...

Byakuya se surprit lui même à être si direct. Il sentit le sang lui monter au cerveau et se dit sur le coup que c'était mieux qu'il lui monte à la tête plutôt qu'à une autre partie de son anatomie. Décontenancé, Renji serait tombé de sa chaise, si les japonais s'asseyait dessus pour manger, de temps à autre.

- Euh, je, et bien...

- Je comprendrai, si tu refuses. Mais laisse moi te convaincre, d'accord?

- Allons, je...

Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et se mit en travers de la table pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, frôlant son oreille au passage et demanda l'accès avec un petit coup de langue sensuel. Renji ne résista pas et se sentit fondre sous la douceur que montrait Byakuya à son égard.

- Nii-nii-niiiiii-sama?

Le bégayement de Rukia se répercuta dans la pièce et le frère lâcha son innocente victime qui n'était pas vraiment contre.

La jeune femme les fixait avec un air scandalisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Renji! C'est mon frère! Et Nii-sama, c'est mon meilleur ami à la fin!

- Toi tu te fais bien une carotte, hein, et je ne dis rien, râla Renji, un peu de mauvaise humeur.

- Ichigo n'a rien a voir la dedans!

- Si! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous tripoter dans ma gueule alors que moi je suis toujours seul ! Et de toute façon, t'es pas ma mère alors, laisse moi vivre comme j'en ai envie!

- Nii-sama, dit quelque chose!

Un blizzard se leva dans la cuisine.

- Tout comptes faits, je rentre ce soir.

Byakuya était loin du genre d'homme à plaisanter et l'atmosphère glacée que sa réplique apporta les fit frissonner. Il alla à l'étage en bousculant un Ichigo en caleçon dans l'escalier et récupéra son sac. Il vêtit sa veste rapidement et s'en alla si vite que tout le monde était encore frigorifié quand le moteur de sa Porshe vrombit dans la rue.

- Merci Rukia! Gronda Renji en s'en allant à son tour, hors de lui.

Il rentra chez lui, claquant toutes les portes au passage. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui montrait un quelconque intérêt, Rukia gâchait tout! C'était injuste! Il se jeta dans son lit, frustré à un tel point que son coeur lui faisait mal. Tout son corps était crispé.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Raaaah!

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et le serra à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Cette nuit-là, Renji fit un rêve particulièrement érotique qui le mit dans tout ses états. Il s'était réveillé en sueur, bandé comme un taureau. Il eut envie de pleurer en y repensant.

« Merde! Comment peut-on tomber amoureux si vite! »

On donnait souvent l'image de la foudre, rapide et violente qui nous tombe dessus sans avertir. Elle fait mal, est éphémère et elle repart dans le néant, aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir. Il réfléchit donc. Longtemps. À l'aube, il s'habilla, prit une veste et ses économies et partit, le soleil levant l'accompagnant.

« Osaka, Osaka » disait la voix féminine provenant des haut-parleurs du train.

Renji descendit sans presse. Il était déjà fatigué alors que la journée commençait à peine. Il sortit de la gare et héla un taxi qui passait devant. Celui-ci s'arrêta et Renji y pénétra en spécifiant au chauffeur sa destination.

- Soul Society, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Oui, monsieur.

Après plus d'une heure, trafic oblige, il était arrivé. L'immeuble était immense, disgracieux gratte-ciel au milieu d'un parc. Ses multiples fenêtres reflétaient le soleil.

- Merci, fit le roux en payant le chauffeur.

Il sortit du véhicule et se tînt devant la porte pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Les aller-venues étaient plutôt rares, pour un building de cette taille.

- On est samedi, gros boulet, marmonna Renji en réalisant soudain.

Il se tapa dans le front et se demanda si Byakuya serait présent.

S'armant de tout son courage, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans un environnement zen et très chic. Derrière un long comptoir blanc, une jeune femme habillée de Chanel le fixait sans gêne.

- Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur.

Ce mot semblait lui avoir brûlé la langue.

- J'aimerais voir Bya... M. Kuchiki. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'emplacement de son bureau, je vous prie?

- Avez-vous prit rendez-vous?

- Non, je...

- Désolée, Monsieur, je vous prierais de prendre rendez-vous avec lui et de revenir ultérieurement.

- Soyez sympa! Je le connais très bien!

- N'importe qui peut affirmer cela. Si vous ne sortez pas dans les 5 prochaines secondes, j'appelle la sécurité.

- Mais!

- Oh Renji-kun!

Un grande blonde à la poitrine plus qu'opulente avançait vers lui avec de tout petits pas. Ses talons de 15 centimètres ne devaient pas lui faciliter la tâche et le son faisait écho dans tout le hall.

- Matsumoto-san! Ravi de vous voir!

Renji se retourna vers la femme de l'accueil et lui fit une grimace tout à fait immature.

- Que nous vaut ta visite! S'extasia Matsumoto Rangiku, toujours aussi excitée que d'habitude.

En fait, cette femme était une connaissance à lui et à Rukia. Ils allaient souvent boire du saké ensemble.

- Je suis venu voir ton patron!

- Oh, il est avec quelqu'un présentement mais je peux t'y amener quand même. Suit-moi!

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs tous aussi bien décorés les uns que les autres et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. LA porte. Les battements du coeur de Renji se firent de plus en plus rapides. Entrons, y'a une antichambre ou tu pourras patienter.

- Merci, Matsumoto.

Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte. Le mobilier était sobre mais de qualité et l'agencement contemporain de cette pièce simple en faisait tout son charme. Matsumoto m'indiqua une chaise et alla cogner à l'autre porte.

- M. Kuchiki? Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous voir, si vous êtes disponible.

La voix qui lui répondit était bien celle de Byakuya mais il semblait très essoufflé et..

- Aaaah! Plus-plus tard! Je suis... Occupé!

Les yeux de Renji s'agrandirent de stupéfaction alors que son coeur se désagrégeait. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour tomber sur un Byakuya en train de baiser avec un autre?


	2. Chapter 2

Un gémissement monta ce qui prouva à Renji ce qu'il redoutait tant. Il ne put qu'exploser.

- Byakuya, t'es qu'une PUTE! Hurla Renji en sortant de l'antichambre.

Il s'en alla, la fureur le faisait bouillir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, découper le mec qui osait se farcir son coup de foudre. Il s'arrêta soudain, donna un coup de poing au mur mais comme cela n'apaisa pas sa colère, il fit demi tour. Il passa devant Matsumoto qui l'avait suivit et défonça presque la porte du bureau de Byakuya d'un coup de pied. Elle était verrouillée, évidemment, ce qui le mit encore plus en rage.

- Sors de là!

La porte s'ouvrit, elle était de travers et une peu cassée mais elle grinça à peine. Byakuya, à moitié habillé et échevelé avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur mais changea toutefois d'attitude quand il reconnut Renji.

- Toi...

- Qui c'est ce connard? Demanda soudain un grand type aux cheveux anormalement bleus qui poussa Byakuya en retrait.

Son attitude possessive mit encore plus la rage au roux.

- Et toi t'es qui? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

- Grimmjow. Le reste ne te concerne pas alors dégage, j'ai pas fini ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Espèce de gros dégueulasse j'vais t'exploser ta gueule !

Renji, en prononçant ses mots, c'était jeté sur Grimmjow mais Matsumoto parvînt à l'arrêter juste à temps.

- Ça suffit, Renji-kun.

- NON, J'VAIS LE DÉCOUPER CETTE ENFLURE DE SALOPARD DE MERDE!

- Pauvre gamin, retourne chez toi ou je te fais bouffer tes dents!

- Grimmjow, arrêtes.

C'était Byakuya qui avait parler d'un ton ferme.

- Qui c'est ce gosse, Bya, merde!

- C'est le meilleur ami de ma soeur alors si tu lui touches, tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici, est-ce que tu m'entends?

- Ouais mais pourquoi il nous fait une crise de jalousie!

- Rentre chez toi. Je te contacterai plus tard.

- Mais...

- Va-t-en. Je ne répéterai pas.

Grimmjow, l'air d'un tueur en série, passa à côté de Renji qui en eut la chaire de poule. Ce type n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Matsumoto, sors aussi. Ferme la porte en même temps.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'en fut. Puis Byakuya regarda son invité droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Abarai?

- Je... Hum... Tu sais avec ce qui c'est passé hier...

Au grand dam du roux, le brun pouffa.

- Quoi?

- Tu traverses la moitié du Japon à cause d'un petit partage de salive? T'es amoureux ou quoi?

Il se moquait de lui ouvertement.

- Oui.

La réponse brusque et très honnête de Renji refroidit considérablement Byakuya. Il se tut et se raidit.

- Je suis tombé amoureux dès le premier regard.

- Arrêtes, on se croirait dans une télésérie bidon.

- Mais je suis sérieux, Byakuya.

- Moi aussi je le suis quand je te dit d'arrêter!

- Non, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer.

Renji s'était dangereusement approché de lui et s'apprêtait à glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Byakuya l'en empêcha, les yeux fixés au sol.

- Laisse-moi, Renji. Rentre chez toi et oublie moi.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre.

- Pourquoi? C'est ce type? Grimmjow? Cet espèce de primate dégénéré est ton petit-copain, c'est ça?

- Non, il n'est rien pour moi sinon celui qui m'aide à me soulager de temps en temps.

- Ton amant, en clair.

- Et alors?

- Tu n'as personne dans ton lit le matin? Personne qui te soutient et t'aime?

- Non. Mais c'est moi qui ai choisi d'être seul.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, barre-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne peux pas simplement partir.

- Je vais t'aider, alors.

- Hein?

C'est ainsi qu'un Byakuya de fort mauvaise humeur et à moitié nu traîna un Renji gesticulant et hurlant à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble. Les employés s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail en voyant leur patron dans cette drôle de situation. Byakuya atteignit enfin la porte pivotante, jeta Renji dedans, la fit tourner et regarda sa secrétaire.

- Si tu le laisses rentrer une autre fois ici, t'es virée.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire crispé et appela sans plus attendre la sécurité en regardant son patron retourner à son bureau d'un pas traînant et las.

Renji était très en colère d'avoir été ridiculisé de la sorte mais en même temps, il était blessé de s'être fait rejeter par Byakuya. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé rentrer bredouille. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avançait donc lentement vers la gare. La tête ailleurs, il rentra dans une jeune femme qui marchait très vite. Elle s'excusa brièvement et continua sa course. Renji soupira, abattu. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il opta donc pour s'arrêter dans un petit café pour manger et boire cette boisson chaude qui lui ferais le plus grand bien. Sauf que, lorsque vînt le moment de payer ses consommations, il remarqua que son porte-feuille avait disparu. Son portable avec.

- C'est pas vrai, fit le roux en palpant toutes les poches qu'il avait.

La caissière garda son casse-croûte et Renji du partir, plus piteux que jamais. Dans son porte-feuille il y avait son billet de train, en plus. Il soupira. Il était coincé dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans portable et sans argent et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider l'avait mise à la porte sans douceur.

Mais quelle journée était merdique! La seule consolation de Renji... Il faisait beau soleil.

Cinq heures plus tard...

Renji, trempé par une averse intense se résigna à retourner voir Byakuya, vaincu par sa poisse. Il ne sut pas si Dieu avait eu pitié de lui, mais la secrétaire censée le jeter dehors était absente et il put aller sans encombre jusqu'au bureau du brun. Il tapa doucement à la porte branlante sur l'unique gond qui lui restait.

- Oui? Fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Renji ouvrit et ne regarda même pas l'homme en face de lui. Il se contenta de fixer la moquette.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir! T'es sourd ou quoi?

Renji ne répliqua pas, trop épuisé. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller au sol et de demander:

- J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Je me suis fait voler mon portable et mon porte-feuille. J'ai pas un rond. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider en ce moment alors s'il-te-plaît.

Il inclina la tête un peu plus, de peur que sa requête soit rejetée.

- Imbécile. Y'a plus de train à cette heure.

Renji l'entendit se lever mais ne bougea pas un cil. Il sentit un truc doux lui tomber sur la tête.

- Sèche toi avant d'attraper froid.

Ahuri, car la chance tombait enfin en sa faveur, Renji obéit, le coeur un peu plus léger.

-Arrête de sourire comme un attardé et va t'assoir là bas, je termine ce rapport et nous partons.

Il avait bien dit « nous »? Le sourire de Renji s'élargit encore plus.

Son rapport achevé, Byakuya, son veston sur le bras, fut suivit par un Renji limite surexcité jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Ou va-t-on?

- Chez moi. Je vais prendre des sushis au passage.

- Des sushis?

- Je suppose que tu es mort de faim et il m'arrive aussi de manger, tu sais.

- Je croyais que tu te nourrissais de thé et de chair humaine.

- Ridicule.

- Mais pas complètement faux. Tu peux compter tes conquêtes sur tes doigts?

- Je sais compter sans les doigts, idiot.

- Arrête de faire l'innocent.

- Non.

- Tu vois, t'es un mangeur d'hommes.

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- J'aimerais bien me faire dévorer par toi, c'est tout.

Byakuya émit un grognement pittoresque en serrant les lèvres.

- J'étais soul. Oublie ça.

- Je ne suis pas ton type?

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Et toi trop vieux.

Byakuya jeta un regard en coin au roux, l'air de dire « méchant ».

- Écoutes. Je n'ai pas envie de m'impliquer avec personne et cette relation n'aboutira à rien. Tu ne te feras que du mal là dedans.

- Parce que toi tu ne t'attaches pas?

- Non.

- J'y crois pas.

- Non, je ne retomberai plus jamais amoureux. Et je suis sérieux.

Byakuya avait été catégorique et une silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

- Je peux te poser une question? Tenta Renji avec douceur.

- Non.

- Ah.. Euh...

- Tais-toi un peu Abarai.

- Euh, si tu veux...

- Atchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Renji s'essuya le nez en reniflant et recommença à manger.

- C'est vachement beau, chez toi, Byakuya.

- T'es un peu trop familier avec moi, je trouve. Et à t'entêter à bouffer au lieu de te défaire de tes vêtements trempés, tu as attrapé froid. Je te félicite.

- C'est pas un p'tit rhume qui va m'tuer. Et on s'est déjà embrassés, c'est pire que de t'appeler par ton prénom, t'es pas d'accord?

Renji renfourna 3-4 sushis avant de s'arrêter pour de bon, calé. Byakuya sirotait son thé, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Renji sourit et se laissa tomber sur son tatami. Et oui, le richissime Byakuya n'avait pas de chaises pour s'asseoir autour de sa table.

- T'sais, Byakuya, j'ai rarement vu un être aussi ennuyant et sérieux.

- De qui parles-tu?

- De toi. Et arrêtes de faire comme si t'étais stupide, ça m'énerve. Tu sembles si parfait, si conservateur, si intelligent...

- Oh. Arrêtes de me flatter, ça m'énerve. Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi.

- Rien du to... ATCHAAA! Mouchoirs en urgence!

L'enrhumé tenait sa main devant sa bouche et son nez en agitant l'autre de haut en bas. Avec un soupir profond et un regard blasé, Byakuya se leva récupéra la boîte de mouchoirs et lui lança sans délicatesse. Il s'appuya le dos contre le comptoir de stainless de la cuisine et attendit que le déluge soit terminé avant de lui dire:

- Je vais dormir. Toi, tu dors là.

Le brun avait pointé le sofa. Une couverture et un oreiller qui semblait bien moelleux l'attendaient. Renji ronronna presque, la journée avait été trop longue et le rhume lui avait prit ce qui lui restait d'énergie.

- D'accord, Monsieur l'Grincheux!

Le roux se dirigea vers son petit nid douillet tout en enlevant son t-shirt. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de se rincer l'oeil mais il se rattrapa en secouant la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il devait résister à son charme. Parce que s'il se rapprochait encore un tout petit peu de Renji, il savait ce qui se passerait.

Il tomberait amoureux.

Et il se devait d'éviter ça à tout prix.

Renji n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était exténué, ses yeux lui brûlaient, son nez coulait comme les chutes Niagara, bref c'était pas la joie. Il se retourna pour la millième fois et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge numérique plus loin. 2h27.

- Raaah!

Il n'avait qu'une envie en plus! Violer Byakuya pendant son sommeil. Il émit un petit rire diabolique. Il était congelé, ses dents claquaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Il se leva, trop vite car il était étourdi, et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre du brun sur la pointe des pieds. La porte ne grinça pas quand il l'ouvrit. Dans le noir, Renji distingua la forme imposante du lit de « sa Majesté » l'Iceberg et s'y faufila sans vergogne. Il remarqua immédiatement que Byakuya dormait sur le dos, les mains le long de son corps.

« Même quand il dors il est coincé, c'est pas vrai! » pensa le roux en glissant le bout de ses doigts sur les abdominaux du plus vieux. Il les trouva doux et bien sculptés... Comment résister à ça?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel de merde?

Le ton indigné de Byakuya fit réaliser à Renji ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui avait pris la main et l'avait tordue avec fermeté.

- Je t'ai posé une question!

- J'ai envie de toi. C'est tout.

- Mais bon sang! Je t'ai dit non!

Soudainement, Renji se sentit faiblir et s'affaissa dans le lit.

- Renji?

Inquiet, Byakuya posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et la découvrit brûlante.

- Renji? Est-ce que ça va?

Toujours sans réponse, il se leva et alla ouvrir la lumière, histoire de voir un peu. Il découvrit simplement un Renji endormit et brûlant de fièvre dans son lit.

- Génial, grogna le brun en poussant un nouveau soupir.

Il alla chercher une compresse froide, la lui mit dans le front et prit place dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de céder à ses envies et d'aller se blottir contre le corps bouillant du roux, non, il devait tenir le coup.

Il finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil, épuisé de veiller sur Renji...

Renji se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sa propre sueur et sa respiration était trop rapide pour être normale. En résumé, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- T'es réveillé? Demanda une voix que Renji eut du mal à identifier.

- J'sais pas trop, couina le malade.

Il posa son regard sur Byakuya, décoiffé, cerné et l'air inquiet par dessus le marché.

- T'es qui?

- La fièvre te fait délirer?

- Nan, tu n'es pas le Byakuya que je connais.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Parce que. Hum. Mon Byakuya à moi, l'est parfait. Même après une nuit blanche.

- T'es complètement idiot. T'as déjà vu quelqu'un de beau, le matin, après deux heures de sommeil dans un fauteuil?

- Arrêtes de détruire mes rêves et mes espoirs!

Byakuya poussa un long soupir avant de se lever, un truc blanc à la main.

- Rassure-moi, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça, s'inquiéta Renji en reculant vivement.

- ... C'est un thermomètre... Il sert à prendre la température. T'es toujours comme ça, ou tu es décérébré juste quand tu es malade?

- Te moques pas~~.

Byakuya roula des yeux désespérés. Pourquoi était-il coincé à s'occuper d'un pareil crétin pendant son seul jour de congé? Il lui tendit le thermomètre en lui ordonnant de le mettre sous sa langue. L'autre marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Mais je suis pas un gosse je sais comment on fait ». Mais bon, le pauvre Renji avait raison de délirer; il faisait beaucoup de fièvre.

- Je dois avoir des médicaments à quelque part. Ne bouges pas.

- Comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller courir sur les champs Élysées avec 20 euros de

bonbons à la main. Et de tout bouffer la même journée. Baaaaka. N'empêche, j'ai envie de jujubes mais grave.

Renji parlait tout seul, isolé dans son monde de barbe-à-papa et d'arc-en-ciel. Comme quoi, la fièvre peut rendre débile. Ou juste faire ressortir son côté gai (gay?) et trop kitsh. Il éclata de rire, se roula sur son matelas et... Tomba du lit comme une bouse.

- Hnnnnn, grogna le jeune homme, le souffle coupé.

- Euh... Ça va? Confortable, le parquet?

- C'est plus drôle du tout.

Renji c'était retournée sur le dos et fixait le brun d'yeux méchants. Un semblant de sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de Byakuya et il tendit la main, pour aider notre malade à se relever. Mais, évidemment que Renji se sentit faible et tomba entre les bras puissants de son compagnon. Comme ils étaient presque de la même taille, sa bouche se retrouva à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il les fixa un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, fit remarquer Renji.

- Ah bon?

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez de se retenir.

- Ça tombe plutôt bien.

Renji n'eut même pas le temps de froncer les sourcils que le plus vieux c'était emparé de sa bouche, sa langue caressa la sienne. La passion les enflammèrent, leur corps tout entier dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils se déshabillèrent, très rapidement. Non, vraiment, les vêtements dans des moments comme ça sont de trop. Tout se déroula comme sur un nuage. Renji, un peu assommé par la fièvre se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour le dominer et de toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais fait alors il ne voulait pas décevoir le brun. Sa lucidité lui revînt quand il sentit le sexe de son partenaire le pénétrer.

Tout plaisir avait disparu.

- Arrêtes. Arrêtes!

Byakuya glissa ses mains de chaque côté de son torse et remonta jusqu'à son visage.

- Détend toi un peu, tu me fais mal aussi.

- Non, je ne veux plus! Enlève-toi!

Byakuya fut un peu choqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Je... C'est ma première fois!

Renji c'était reculé jusqu'à avoir le dos au mur. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Oh. Je vois... Excuse moi de t'avoir brusqué.

Byakuya se leva, particulièrement frustré. Il faut révéler qu'avec Grimmjow, le dominant, ce n'était pas lui, et qu'il avait envie depuis un moment de changer de rôle. Ayant grand peine à retenir son mécontentement, il enfila son peignoir et sortit de la chambre. Renji le suivit.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça! Je suis désolé!

- Parce que ça fait 3 jours que tu m'aguiches et quand je décide de peut-être tenter quelque chose avec toi, tu me rejettes comme une vierge effarouchée!

- C'était vraiment douloureux...

- Mpphmm. Je sais. On s'habitue.

Le visage rouge de fièvre de Renji vira à l'écarlate.

- Ça fait bizarre de parler de ça, chuchota-t-il, timide.

Byakuya, ne put résister à sa bouille trop mignonne. Il s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

- Oublions tout ça, d'accord?

Renji lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'effondra.

Byakuya, en tant qu'homme célibataire et solitaire, ne sut quoi faire. Renji n'était pas tellement léger et de le transporter jusque dans son lit alors qu'il était mou comme une limace de 1m80 le fit transpirer. Et ensuite? Que devait-il faire? Il stressa et chercha son portable. Il avait grand besoin de conseils.

- Ouuaaiis? Répondit une voix traînante.

- Salut, Grimm'.

- Oh, et si ce n'était pas le bâtard qui m'a oublié hier soir? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

- Je suis navré, pour hier. Je voulais te demander comment on fait baisser une fièvre très forte rapidement.

- Hein? T'es malade?

- Non pas moi.

- Ne me dis pas que cet enfoiré...

- Répond moi!

- Un bain glacé? Et je te croyais intelligent, n'importe qui sait ça!

- J'y ai pensé, le problème c'est qu'il est inconscient et je n'arriverai pas à le porter jusque là tout seul!

- Il a dormit chez toi?

- Viens plutôt me donner un coup de main au lieu de chialer.

- Pff. Peut bien crever c't'enfoiré, je m'en contrefiche.

- T'es jaloux ou quoi?

- Ouais.

- T'as pas de raison de l'être. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

- J'le suis quand même.

- Tais-toi et amène tes fesses.

- Merde Bya' tu m'fais chier! Il est 6h du mat' et toi tu m'emmerdes avec la fièvre d'un gosse qui te veux! J'm'en bat les couilles!

- C'est toi qui est chiant à me hurler dessus alors que j'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Viens et arrêtes de râler.

- Biip, biip, biiip.

- Aaaah, ce qu'il m'énerve!

Le brun jeta son téléphone sur le fauteuil avec un soupir. Il regarda l'épave brûlante sur son lit, une main pensive sur le menton. Vu les efforts surhumains qu'il avait fait pour mettre Renji dans son lit, fallait être Hulk pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une brillante idée lui vînt à l'esprit... Pourquoi ne pas simplement le couvrir de glaçons? Il se mit à l'action et alla chercher le sac de glace qui traînait dans le fond de son congélo. Au tout début, cette attention était pure et sans arrière pensée mais plus les secondes filaient et plus l'esprit de Byakuya imaginait un scénario que l'on pourrait qualifier de torride. Un sourire diabolique éclaira son visage d'habitude impassible et il entreprit sans vergogne d'exécuter son plan. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Il prit un gros glaçon entre ses doigts fins et le posa derrière l'oreille de Renji. Celui-ci frémit, sans se réveiller. Il le fit glisser sur son torse, doucement et la chaire de poule s'installait derrière son passage. Il fit durcir ses tétons pour ensuite les réchauffer avec sa langue. Le glaçon fondant toujours en main, il entreprit un périple vers le sud. Renji frissonna et ouvrit les yeux quand la main gelée du brun caressa ses bourses.

- C-c-c-c'est f-f-f-froid, grelotta le malade.

Byakuya déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Sans le lâcher du regard, il prit le glaçon en bouche et embrassa le corps bouillant de Renji de part en part. Il fit durcir son sexe d'une main avant de glisser sa langue froide dessus. Renji laissa échapper un gémissement. Sans pitié pour la situation du roux, Byakuya entama un mouvement de haut en bas, faisant jouer le glaçon, qui devenait de plus en plus petit, et sa langue sur la virilité du plus jeune. Les exclamations de Renji se faisait plus fortes et plus longues, il semblait apprécier les attentions de Byakuya. Sauf que le brun avait du mal à se contrôler, le brouillard du désir s'épaississait et lui embrouillait l'esprit. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il agrippa fermement les cuisse de Renji et les poussa contre son ventre. Sa langue se fit plus aventureuse, elle alla se perdre dans l'intimité moite et brûlante de son partenaire. Renji se cabra légèrement à ce contact étrangement froid et excitant.

- Tu risques d'avoir froid, murmura Byakuya en glissant deux doigts et le glaçon en lui.

Renji fut parcouru d'un frisson intense. Cette sensation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus contradictoire; froide mais torride, désagréable mais délicieuse. Byakuya agitait ses doigts, les appuyant sur sa prostate par moments. Renji s'était emparé des draps et tirait dessus, façon d'extérioriser son plaisir sans crier. Il haletait, toutefois, et son souffle saccadé excitait Byakuya encore plus. N'en pouvant plus, celui-ci retira ses doigts doucement, et demanda dans le creux de l'oreille de Renji:

- Est-ce que je peux?

- Soit doux.

Byakuya lui répondit en s'emparant de ses lèvres tout en le pénétrant doucement. Une fois en place dans cet endroit à la fois doux et chaud -malgré le glaçon qui y était peut de temps plus tôt- il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer de sa présence en cessant tout mouvement. Or, le roux n'était pas de cet avis.

- Bouges.

Byakuya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mouvoir dans son amant le fit fondre intérieurement. Il avait le plus grand mal à contrôler ses coups de reins. Il avait envie de le pénétrer profondément, violemment, de se fondre en lui. Renji s'était saisi de ses fesses, lui laissant sans aucun doute des traces. Lui aussi, semblait en vouloir plus. Il ne se retînt pas plus longtemps. Des gémissements étouffés emplirent la pièce alors que Byakuya faisait monter Renji au 7e ciel pour la première fois. Ce fut du rapide mais également pour Byakuya, il ne put se retenir très longtemps. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'embrasser Renji encore une fois, il s'était déjà endormi, les joues rougit par l'amour et la fièvre.

- Si c'est pas mignon! Fit une voix derrière Byakuya.

Le brun se retourna d'un trait pour tomber dans le regard de Grimmjow, adossé au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés et l'air pas super content...

Byakuya se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et même menacé. Avec Grimm', tout était possible!


	3. Chapter 3

- J'ai très envie de te cogner, là, tout de suite.

Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. S'il prévenait Byakuya comme ça, c'est que quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Le brun c'était relevé, c'était couvert avec pudeur et fit face au bleu.

- Grimm', tu vas vraiment me faire une scène?

- Ça fait 3 ans qu'on couche ensemble, Byakuya. Faudrait peut-être commencer à penser que ce qu'il y a entre nous c'est plus que du sexe.

- Le seul sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi c'est une légère amitié. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi tout ce temps alors?

- Parce que t'es doué mais penses-tu vraiment que tu aies été le seul, depuis 3 ans?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas?

- Tu es d'une naïveté incroyable, Jaggerjack.

Qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille indiqua tout de suite au bleu que sa relation avec Byakuya prenait fin. Il mettait un mur entre eux et même lui aurait du mal à le faire tomber.

- Tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'était de la merde pour toi?

- Non, mais c'est terminé.

- T'as toujours été un bâtard, je vois pas pourquoi je suis si surpris. Mais bon, je t'aimais bien, malgré ton côté « j'adore manipuler les gens et m'en servir de tout les moyens possibles ».

Grimmjow lui fit un léger sourire et chuchota une dernière chose avant de partir:

- Ne le fais pas trop souffrir, ton gamin, il risque de pas s'en remettre.

Et il ferma la porte.

Byakuya soupira et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes.

_Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Il faisait un peu frais et c'est pourquoi Byakuya avait posé son blouson sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique ce jour-là; ses cheveux noirs tombaient librement sur ses épaules, ses joues étaient roses, sa robe flottait au gré du vent et moulait son ventre dur et gonflé. _

_Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la regarda s'en aller vers sa copine, de l'autre côté de la rue; elles allaient faire un peu de shopping et les hommes n'étaient pas la bienvenue. _

_Quelqu'un klaxonna, des crissements de pneus retentirent. Il y eut un bruit incroyable, puis le sifflement d'un objet qui vole très rapidement. Horrifié, il assista, impuissant à la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Deux voitures s'étaient rentrées dedans à toute vitesse et un morceau de ferraille avait volé vers la jeune femme. Il transperça sa chaire comme du beurre, la coupant presque en deux au niveau du ventre. _

_Byakuya couru vers elle, affolé, en larmes. C'était trop tard, il le savait. Alors il la prit dans ses bras, ses yeux fixés dans les siens pour ne pas regarder plus bas. Pour ne pas voir la cruelle vérité. Puis elle s'était endormie paisiblement, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle allait mourir alors que ses tripes gisaient sur le trottoir. La gorge de Byakuya trembla. Des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur le visage serein de sa femme... _

_C'était fini. Il venait de la perdre, elle et sa fille._

Byakuya secoua la tête pour se sortir cette image de la tête. Suite à cet accident tragique, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer. Perdre la personne avec qui on partage notre vie, notre amour, nos secrets est simplement insupportable. Il tourna le regard vers Renji qui dormait profondément. Ses muscles bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il était tout sauf un être fragile... Mais il avait cru la même chose de Grimmjow.

Byakuya pouffa. Grimmjow... Il avait fait tout une histoire mais Byakuya savait que ce soir, il y aurait un ou deux mecs dans son lit, prêts à tout pour le satisfaire. Non, il ne jouerait pas le sentimental bien longtemps.

Renji se retourna et murmura un truc incompréhensible. Byakuya ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Pour lui, il était prêt à faire une exception...

- Mais t'as pas intérêt à crever avant moi, sinon je débarque en enfer te latter les couilles, grogna Byakuya en allant se faire un café à la cuisine.

L'odeur de nourriture en train de cuire tira Renji de son sommeil comateux. Guidé par son estomac, il rampa jusqu'à la cuisine. Byakuya, en tenue d'Adam, faisait à déjeuner. Le délicieux fumet et le corps de Dieu de Byakuya fit baver Renji, toujours à terre. Il tendit une main vers le brun en couinant.

- J'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalle.

- Tu veux faire une terrasse?

- Baaaaaaaka. Si je mange pas dans la seconde je disparaîtrai!

- Si tu disparais, je pourrai au moins finir!

- C'est cruel. Et tu fais toujours ça? Demanda le roux en trouvant le force de se redresser.

- De quoi?

- Cuisiner la quéquette à l'air?

- Je suis chez moi. Si j'ai envie de passer l'aspirateur à poil ou de me vêtir d'un costume de maid pour laver la cuvette, je le fais. C'est tout.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais.

- Laisse-moi finir!

- Mh.

- C'est sexy, roucoula Renji en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates.

- S'tu le dit.

- J'suis énervé. Très énervé. Énervé. Énervé. ÉNERVÉ.

Grimmjow tournait en rond dans son salon. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

- J'vais me souler à mort. Gnyéhéhé.

L'idée trouvée, il prit son veston et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bar non loin de chez lui. C'était lundi soir et il fut surpris par le monde qu'il y avait dans la petit salle. Il fit signe au barman et se commanda un verre. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement, son regard ratissait la pièce, cherchant une conquête potable. Homme ou femme, peu importait. Il stressait un peu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que Byakuya. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un homme. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants, il était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et son costume puait la classe. Puisant son courage dans l'alcool, il finit son whisky cul-sec et se dirigea vers le bel inconnu qui était assis seul à sa table et qui semblait observer une rousse aux seins immenses.

- Tu ne vas pas lui parler? Demanda Grimm' pour casser la glace.

Il se retourna vers lui lentement et le fixa l'air de dire « T'es qui tu me veux quoi? ». Grimmjow ne put que penser qu'il aimait particulièrement les icebergs.

- Elle est trop bruyante, répondit enfin l'apollon.

- Ah. Et alors?

- Ça m'énerve. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Sympa. J'm'appelle Grimmjow!

- Si tu le dis.

Sachant comment agir avec ce type de personnalité froide, Grimm' ne se découragea pas.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier se retourna en ignorant totalement le bleu.

- Que fais-tu dans un bar si tu n'aimes pas le bruit?

- Elle m'a forcé à venir.

- Elle?

Ulquiorra toisa Grimmjow.

- Que veux-tu?

- Euuuuuhh.

- Rien. Voilà. Tu peux partir.

- Est-ce que tu es en couple avec « elle ».

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

- Est-ce que ça te regardes?

- Soit gentil! J'me suis fait plaqué comme un déchet! J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées!

- Va agacer quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette réplique sortit sur le même ton que toutes les autres. Ulquiorra semblait particulièrement blasé et encore plus froid que Byakuya. Grimmjow sourit, voilà un défi à sa hauteur!

- Nan, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'agacer.

- T'es gay?

- Oui, un problème contre ça?

- Si tu t'es décidé de me draguer, oui.

- Je te plais pas?

- C'est pas la question.

- T'es hétéro?

- Plutôt.

- T'as déjà fait des trucs avec un mec?

- Faudrait déjà que j'en fasse avec une fille...murmura Ulquiorra tout bas.

Mais cette phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Complètement abasourdi par cette déclaration insolite, Grimmjow sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- T'es...puceau.

- Aargh. Ta gueule.

- SÉRIEUX? T'as quel âge?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Allez, steuplait! J'suis trop curieux!

- Vingt...quatre, hésita Ulquiorra avant de tourner le regard, embarrassé.

Complètement surexcité, Grimmjow se leva, couru chercher de quoi boire et revînt près d'Ulquiorra. Il déposa le pichet de bière fraîche avec fracas sur la table, se foutant royalement d'en mettre partout et il remplit le bock de son compagnon avec enthousiasme.

- Raconte-moi tout!

- Justement, y'a rien a raconter.

- Mais si! T'as jamais eu de copine au lycée?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Je les faisais toutes fuir.

Fronçant les sourcils jusqu'au menton, Grimmjow exigeait des détails du regard.

- Je suis moins froid qu'à mon adolescence. Je te laisse imaginer le reste.

- Ouais d'accord, tu les congelais sur place.

- Mais de loin, elles étaient toutes folles de moi.

- Dommage.

- Bah, ce que l'on ne connait pas ne peut pas nous manquer, hein.

- C'est triste.

- Pas tant que ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je parle de ma vie privée avec un inconnu?

- Je suis du sel.

- Quoi?

- Je fais fondre la glace, fit fièrement Grimmjow en se tapant le torse.

Quand Renji rentra chez lui, ce fut le bordel total.

- RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T'ÉTAIS OU MON BÉBÉ J'ÉTAIS SI INQUIÈTE!

- Hetoooo... J'suis désolée de t'avoir causé du soucis, mais je me suis fais volé mon portable et mon porte-feuille, du coup...

- Mais, ou es-tu allé? Fit la maman de Renji avec un regard très sévère.

- Voir un ami à Osaka.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir, petit écervelé! Mataku t'es comme ton père toi!

- Me compare pas à ce fou, s'il-te-plaît.

Il eut un fracas pas possible dans la cage d'escalier et Yumichika débarqua comme un cinglé en gueulant:

- -saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Puis il se jeta dans les bras de son frère adoptif en reniflant.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça! Couina le cadet en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Si je le referai à tout les week-end.

Yumichika et Unami, la mère de Renji, s'échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je suis amoureux, expliqua Renji doucement.

Puis, il laissa en plan sa famille pour aller rêvasser dans sa chambre, un sourire idiot collé à ses lèvres.

Manque chapitre 11 sur blog. 'tain de pc d'marde.

- J'AI MAL AU CUUUL! Gueula Grimmjow dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Ulquiorra se redressa, paniqué et bredouilla:

- Quoi-qui-comment?

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre... Non dans son lit... À poil? Il détourna le regard et se pinça le bras sans pitié.

- Aieeeuhh.

Ce n'est pas la douleur de s'être pincé qui le fit couiner mais plutôt de savoir qu'il était bien réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à chialer de si bon matin?

- T'es quiiiiii, geignit le brun en se recouvrant la tête d'un drap.

- Euuuh? Ça va pas? Ne me dit pas que t'étais tellement bourré hier que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien?

- Si, je me rappelle, mais j'aurais préféré avoir oubliéééé.

- T'es pas drôle comme mec.

- Et en plus, j'ai mal au crâneeeeuhh.

Grimmjow le foudroya du regard. Lui qui s'était donné corps et âme pour lui plaire, il n'avait même pas eut droit à un câlin matinal voire à plus. Il se leva donc, frustré de l'attitude débile d'Ulquiorra et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il les retrouva vite mais ils étaient encore trempés de leur aventure dans la douche de la nuit dernière.

- Ulquiorra, tu pourrais me prêter un truc à mettre? Mes fringues dégoulinent encore.

- Huuuuuuuuuu, se plaignit le plus jeune, invisible dans le lit.

Grimmjow roula des yeux exaspérés et retourna vers celui avec qui il avait passé une nuit vraiment mémorable. Il lui arracha la couette dont il se caparaçonnait et lui prit le menton fermement entre ses doigts.

- Regrettes-tu?

- C'EST ÇA LE PIRE.

Cette phrase remua les tripes du bleu. Son expression changea, il se sentit vraiment comme un objet que l'on jette après utilisation. Sauf qu'Ulqui' n'avait pas finit de parler.

- Grimmjow, je ne regrette pas. Pas une seule seconde. Laisse moi juste me faire à l'idée que je suis gay alors qu'hier matin je bavais sur les seins d'Orihime d'accord?

- Oh. Je vois.

- Regarde dans la commode, si tu veux de quoi t'habiller. Si ça te va, évidemment.

- C'est ce qui m'effraie.

- Soul Society bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?

- J'aimerais être transféré au bureau de Monsieur Kuchiki, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Un instant je vous prie.

Renji tournait en rond dans sa chambre, le combiné collé à l'oreille. Une sonnerie retentit à nouveau. On décrocha enfin.

- Soi Fon secrétaire du Président Kuchiki, bonjour. C'est pour un rendez-vous?

Renji roula des yeux exaspérés, il avait du parler à 5 personnes différentes avant celles-ci et il en avait un peu marre.

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Byakuya, pitié?

- De la part de...?

- Son petit ami.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Je n'ai pas été informée de ce fait, laissez-moi vérifier, je vous prie.

Renji soupira. Que c'était chiant!

- Petit ami-san?

- Oui?

- Il a dit de rappeler plus tard.

- ÇA FAIT 20 PUTAINS DE MINUTES QUE JE M'ÉCHINE À LE JOINDRE ALORS PASSEZ LE MOI! TOUT DE SUITE.

- ... Oui. D'accord.

Il dut attendre encore cinq bonnes minutes avant d'ENFIN entendre la voix de Byakuya.

- Oui?

- MERDE, C'ÉTAIT LE TEMPS!

- Pourquoi t'as pas téléphoné sur mon portable?

- Euuuh, en fait, je ...

Il entendit son interlocuteur rigoler à l'autre bout du fil.

- Te moques pas, enfoiré, c'est pas drôle du tout.

- Sinon, tu voulais quoi?

- Entendre ta voix.

- Tu sais Renji, j'aime les hommes et y'a une raison particulière à cela.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ils ne bavassent pas comme les femmes.

Renji se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Tu insinues que je bavasse comme une femme?

- T'es pire. Tu m'appelles 15 fois par jour pour rien. Tu m'envoies tellement de mails et de texto que ma boîte est pleine.

- Mais tu me manques!

- Et je te manquerai même si tu me lâches un peu.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça?

- Bouleeeet. Oh, mon client est arrivé, je te laisse.

- MAIIIS!

- Biiiiip, biiiip, biiiiip.

- PUTAIN!

Renji raccrocha et lança le téléphone de toutes ses forces. Il rebondit sur le lit et fit un bond admirable vers la fenêtre. Or, celle-ci était ouverte. Hasard, il entendit un puissant:

- AIEEEUUUH!

Il se pencha, ne voulant pas se faire voir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda chez sa voisine discrètement.

- Pffhahaha, pouffa Renji en se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

Ichigo se massait le crâne férocement. Il s'était apparemment mangé le téléphone en pleine tête.

- RENJI PAUV' CON POURQUOI TU ME LANÇES DES TRUCS MERDE! ÇA FAIT MAL BORDEL!

- HAHAHA!

Renji se roulait sur le sol, les mains sur les abdos.

- Haha, Ichi haha, t'as trop pas de haha de bol hahahahhaha!

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTREEEEEEUHHH !

- !

Son fou rire se calma un peu et il regarda son plafond, les bras en croix. Alors qu'il riait 2 secondes plutôt, il ne s'en sentait que plus seul maintenant. Il réalisa soudain quelque chose. L'amour à distance, c'est craignos. Et il se dit qu'il devait agir pour que ça change...

Rukia enfilait rapidement ses baskets pour se rendre à côté chez son meilleur ami. Elle était un peu inquiète par le texto mystérieux qu'il venait de lui envoyer: « Viens me voir, j'ai à te parler. ». Que voulait-il? Elle entra dans la maison sans même cogner, c'était un peu comme sa maison aussi. Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de Renji comme un coup de vent. Première chose qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille: tout était bien rangé. La seconde: un sac de sport l'air plein à exploser reposait près de son lit.

- Tu pars en vacances en plein milieu de l'année scolaire?

Renji lui fit un sourire navré qui remua les tripes de la brune.

- Je déménage.

- QUOI? Tu vas abandonné les cours comme ça? Pour aller ou? Pourquoi?

- J'ai réussi à me faire transférer à l'université d'Osaka.

- Osaka? Que vas-tu foutre à Osaka merde! T'y connais personne!

- Écoute, c'est un peu délicat à t'expliquer mais je... Suis tombé amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y'a de délicat la dedans?

- De ton frère.

Rukia fit une mini-crise cardiaque et s'assit brusquement sur le lit du roux.

- T'es sérieux? Fit-elle, les lèvres un peu tremblantes.

- Oui. T'inquiètes pas, je t'appellerai souvent et je viendrais passer un week-end sur deux ici.

- Alors tu choisis l'amour plutôt que l'amitié?

- L'amitié existe pour réparer les pots cassés de l'amour, à ce qu'on dit. Et je sais que toi tu seras toujours là. Par contre si lui je le laisse en liberté, il va s'enfuir.

Rukia eut un léger sourire.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Tu pars quand?

Renji lui tapota la tête gentiment et répondit de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait:

- Demain matin.

- Oh. Tu vas habiter avec Nii-sama?

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'habiter avec lui soit une bonne idée. Il y a de jolies résidences, ou je vais. Je vais m'y installer.

Le coeur serré de tristesse, Rukia entoura la taille de son ami de toujours et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, tenta de se rassurer la jeune femme.

- Évidemment, renchérit le roux en lui rendant son étreinte.

- J'ai une réunion dans une heure, tu viens me chercher ensuite? On pourrait se faire un resto...

- Biensûr. Mais c'est une réunion de quel degré d'importance pour que tu mettes le smoking Dolce & Gabbana?

Grimmjow avait compris que les vêtements d'Ulquiorra étaient classés en ordre de valeur dans le placard. Or, le susnommé arrivait en tête de liste et le bleu n'osait même pas demander quel en était le prix.

- Ce soir, je vais prendre le thé parmi mes ennemis, ça risque d'être fort sympathique.

- Tu souffleras une petite insulte bien amère à ce cher Kuchiki de ma part.

- Évidemment.

Grimmjow lui sourit tout en le regardant enfiler la fameux costume. Il était confortablement assis sur le bord du lit et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était de toute beauté.

- T'es vachement beau, dans celui-là.

- Tu trouves?

- On dit merci, normalement.

Il se leva et alla entourer sa taille de ses bras musclés pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Dans une heure, ta réunion? Demanda le plus grand des deux en glissant une main perverse dans son pantalon qu'il venait juste d'enfiler.

- Attend, j'enlève tout, j'ai pas envie de le froisser.

Grimmjow attendit sagement en retrait, se régalant du pseudo-striptease que lui offrait son amant. Quand Ulquiorra eut finit, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en nouveau et ils firent l'amour pour la 3e fois de la journée...

Grimmjow attendait devant l'hôtel. Il tapotait des doigts sur sa cuisse. Ça commençait à être long. Il fut soudain surpris par une main qui lui agrippa violemment l'épaule et le fit se retourner .

- Ah. Si ce n'est pas le gamin.

Grimmjow avait prit sa tronche la plus blasée pour observer Renji de la tête au pied. Il était rouge de colère et son t-shirt rouge tout moche lui donna l'impression de faire face à une crevette furieuse.

- Enfoiré, que fais-tu ici? Si t'es venu pour lui, tu peux toujours crever.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette raclure de merde de Byakuya alors va jouer ailleurs, tu m'agaces sévère.

- COMMENT L'AS-TU APPELÉ?

- Putain, retient toi un peu, t'as vu comment les gens te regarde? Si tu veux rester à côté de lui, t'as intérêt à serrer les fesses et te comporter nickel parce que sinon j'te jure que tu vas juste servir d'objet sexuel en cachette.

- T'es un mec pourri.

- Sympa. Mais retient mes conseils, petit. Pour ton bien. Sinon bonne soirée.

Grimmjow attendit quelques secondes et vit Ulquiorra sortir d'un pas noble, la tête haute et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux pour un mec qui redoutait une boucherie. Le bleu lissa son costard et tendit son bras à son amant. Ils avaient tout les deux décidé d'officialiser leur relation, même si cela signifiaient d'être agresser par les journalistes et autres. Ils avaient le droit de vivre librement non?

Grimmjow se retourna une dernière fois vers Renji et lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de toute sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

- Renji? Que fais-tu là?

- Ta charmante secrétaire m'a dit que t'avais une réunion ici, je voulais te faire une surprise.

Sauf que le roux avait attendu pendant près de 2h après son chéri et qu'il n'était plus vraiment de bonne humeur.

- Tu trouves Soi Fon charmante? T'es fou?

Des journalistes curieux commençaient à les entourer et Byakuya incita Renji à marcher vers la voiture.

- J'ai vu Grimmjow.

Byakuya leva un sourcil et embarqua dans le véhicule. Renji l'imita.

- Et alors?

- Il m'a perturbé.

- Il perturbe tout ce qu'il regarde, t'en fait pas.

Le moteur vrombit, mais Renji n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

- T'as pas envie que ce soit officiel, nous deux, n'est-ce pas?

- Les gens ne sont pas tous tolérants envers l'homosexualité, Renji. Je ne veux pas perdre des clients pour ça.

- Schiffer s'en fou des homophobes.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui?

- Il est partit avec Grimmjow. Main dans la main.

Byakuya eut l'air choqué pendant un centième de seconde.

- Il peut foirer sa carrière s'il en a envie, moi je préfère la discrétion. Et la sécurité, par le même fait.

- Du coup, que je vienne te rejoindre comme ça t'as parut déplacé.

- En effet.

- Arrêtes-toi.

- Je suis sur l'autoroute, crétin.

Renji donna un coup de poing sur le tableau de bord.

- Arrêtes-toi!

Sa voix était dure. Byakuya, un peu déstabilisé par son comportement, s'arrêta dès qu'il le put.

- Pourquoi t'es en colère?

- Parce que ton job est plus important que moi, peut-être.

- Renji, on sort ensemble depuis un seul mois. Et je suis le président d'une des plus grosse compagnie touristique du Japon. Tu vois le lien?

- Oui, je le vois. Un peu trop bien.

Renji était furieux. Il sortit de la voiture et chuchota au brun :

- Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras prêt à faire des concessions. Ou quand je serais plus important pour toi, à toi de voir.

- Tu vas quand même pas marcher jusqu'à l'université?

- Si. Au revoir!

Et le roux claqua la porte de la porshe rouge et s'en alla d'un pas raide et décidé. Byakuya, lui, était bouche bée.

- Euh... Ouais. J'ai pas tout compris, mais ouais.

Il redémarra et passa à toute vitesse à côté d'un Renji frustré de la vie qui allait marcher pendant deux heures au moins pour arriver dans sa minuscule chambre d'étudiant.

- On y peut rien, marmonna Byakuya dans sa barbe.

Renji lui marchait. Énervé. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Il marcha plus vite, pour tenter d'oublier cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine compressée. Il se mit même à courir mais la douleur ne fit qu'empirer. Il sentit ses jambes devenir comme du coton et vit venir sa chute, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Le pincement s'accentua un peu plus et c'est là que Renji réalisa qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque...

« Jeune homme d'environ 20 ans. On l'a retrouvé sur le bord d'une autoroute. Nous avons du le réanimer, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. »

« À 20 ans? Il doit avoir une malformation. »

« Certainement. »

« Avez-vous pu contacter sa famille? »

« Non, il n'a aucun papier d'identité sur lui, nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille. »

- Abarai Renji, chuchota le roux sous son masque à oxygène.

Un docteur apparut dans son champ de vision.

- C'est ton nom, petit?

- Ouais. Mais je mesure 1m80, hein, râla Renji avec beaucoup de mal.

- Ça va mieux, apparemment. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que nous pourrions contacter?

- Kuchiki. Byakuya.

- D'accord. Maintenant repose toi, on s'occupe de tout.

Renji hocha vaguement la tête avant de s'assoupir à nouveau.

Le docteur téléphonait pour la 4e fois sur le portable de Kuchiki. Pas de réponse, encore une fois. Il abandonna, il n'avait pas que ça à faire et décida d'appeler les parents du jeune Abarai. Il avait l'habitude de passer ces appels désagréables et il expliqua avec calme ce qui était arrivé à Renji et qu'il devrait passer plusieurs examens pour découvrir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette crise cardiaque. Le jeune homme allait certainement avoir besoin de ses parents pour affronter tout ça. La mère se fit très brave et retînt ses sanglots en rassurant le docteur qu'elle arriverait dans la nuit. Le docteur Szayel raccrocha avec un soupir. Une chose de faite. Il décida donc de retourner près de son patient et de lui expliquer ce qui allait advenir...

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre ce qui réveilla Renji. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il eut du mal à les ouvrir.

- Comment te sens-tu, Abarai-kun?

- Épuisé.

- C'est normal. Je vais te poser quelques petites questions puis je te laisserai dormir, c'est d'accord?

- S'il le faut.

- Alors, commença Szayel en écrivant un truc dans son calepin, au moment ou tu es tombé, as-tu senti un pincement au niveau de ton coeur?

- Oui.

- Était-ce la première fois?

- À ce point, oui.

- Ok. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que tu souffres de cardiopathie congénitale qui est une malformation. Toutefois, pour en être sur, je vais te faire passer un électrocardiogramme et autres test du même gabarit. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras que quelques médicaments à prendre pour que ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui n'arrive plus jamais.

Renji rendit son sourire au docteur avant de se détendre un peu. Il était rassuré, mais en même temps, l'avenir lui faisait peur.

- Et si j'ai pas de chance... Qu'arrivera-t-il? osa le roux, redoutant la réponse.

- Si c'est grave, nous devrons t'opérer. Cependant, il y a certains degrés de gravité. Le premier est facilement opérable grâce une machine microscopique que nous ferons passer dans une artère. Le second... Et bien nous devrons t'opérer à coeur ouvert. Mais comme tu es jeune et en bonne santé, c'est beaucoup moins risqué. Le troisième par contre... Si cela s'avère inopérable, nous devrons opter pour la greffe.

Renji sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Puis il pensa à quelqu'un. Ou était cet enfoiré de Byakuya alors qu'il avait besoin de lui?

- Rien de tel que les Onsen pour détendre un homme agressé par les complications amoureuses! Se délecta un brun sexy, de l'eau brûlante jusqu'au menton.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner, dans les vestiaires mais il l'ignora avec un soupir de bonheur. Rien ne le ferait bouger de là avant au moins une demi-heure! Et il respecta ce délais minutieusement. Il alla s'habiller, sans faire attention au vieillard lui aussi présent dans les vestiaires et alla jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. C'était une suite de luxe, vaste et parfumée délicatement à l'odeur du thé qui l'attendait sagement sur la table. Il s'en versa une tasse et la dégusta doucement, sa chaleur réconfortante et la douceur de son goût le détendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il soupira de bonheur et s'étendit sur le futon au sol. Il profita de cette quiétude quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le bruyant et collant Renji lui manquait. Il délaissa le plafond du regard et se retourna vers son portable. Il y réfléchit deux fois et attrapa l'appareil. Trois appels manqués. Il serra les lèvres et alla voir si c'était lui qui avait téléphoné. Ses yeux virent « Hôpital Saisekai Suita » et ses mains tremblèrent. Il appuya sans attendre sur le bouton vert et mit le portable sur son oreille.

Deux minutes plus tard, des crissements de pneus troublèrent le silence nocturne.

- J'aimerais voir Abarai Renji, fit Byakuya, entre deux de ses respirations rapides.

Les mains sur les genoux, il semblait avoir couru le 1000 mètres.

- Il est interdit de visite pour l'instant.

- J'attendrai devant la porte.

- Jusqu'à demain matin?

- Pourquoi si longtemps?

- Il a besoin de repos.

- Je serai discret!

- Si vous le réveillez, je vous jette dehors, grogna l'infirmière en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du patient et le foudroya une dernière fois du regard avant de repartir sur ses pas. Byakuya entra sans bruit dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Il y trouva Renji dormant profondément. Il remarqua que ses lèvres semblaient un peu bleues mais dans le noir, il n'était sûr de rien. Soulagé d'être à nouveau auprès de lui, il déposa un baiser tout doucement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et s'installa bien comme il faut dans la chaise qui semblait pour lui à côté du lit. Il s'endormit, la main dans la sienne et la tête sur le matelas.

Renji ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il avait mal dormi. Il grogna et tenta de se redresser mais sentit un poids sur son ventre. Byakuya dormait profondément, une main sur son estomac. Cette vision arracha un sourire au roux. Il caressa les doigts fins de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il parut déboussolé quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite.

- Comment tu vas?

Renji haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas nommer son état actuel. À la fois effrayé et déprimé. Affamé, aussi.

- Bya'...

- Mh?

- J'ai faim.

Byakuya comprit le message et s'apprêta à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle lui arriva violemment dans le front et le fit tomber sur le dos. Il resta par terre, trop sonné pour se relever.

- Iteeee! Grogna le brun en massant la future bosse qu'il aurait.

- Je suis... DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE, hurla une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Maman, calme toi, j'suis pas mort! Fit Renji en se recalant dans son lit.

Byakuya se releva doucement, il voyait des étoiles et des pitits z'oiseaux partout. La belle-mère de Byakuya se fondit en excuses tout en sautillant telle une chèvre ayant bu quelques red bull. Elle tenta de défroisser sa chemise tout en déblatérant à une vitesse incroyable:

-VraimentJeSuisDésoléeJ'aiPasFaitExprèsJ''ai

ConduisCommeUneCingléeJusqu'iciEtJ'! !

- Oui, biensûr, fit Byakuya.

- Maman, prend le temps de respirer je t'en supplie. Au fait je te présente Byakuya.

- OhMonDieuJ'aiBlesséLePetitAmiDeMonBébéC'EstLaFinDuMonde!

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un pl...

Elle avait tourné les talons et était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Ferme les yeux!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Si j'te l'dis ça ne sera plus une surprise!

- J'aime pas les surprises, grogna Ulquiorra en couvrant ses yeux verts de ses mains.

- Okay, maintenant, tout en gardant tes yeux bien fermés, tends les mains devant toi.

- C'est quoi ce complot, se plaignit le plus jeune en obéissant.

Ulquiorra sentit un truc léger atterrir dans ses mains. Un papier?

- Tu peux regarder.

Le brun regarda d'abord son amant puis baissa les yeux.

- Un billet d'avion?

- Regarde la destination.

- Lisbonne? Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre au Portugal*?

Grimmjow fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit... Un écrin.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

- Pourquoi au Portugal?

- Arrête de changer de sujet et répond moi.

Soudain prit d'un spasme nerveux, Ulquiorra se leva, fit le salut des militaires en hurlant:

- Oui, chef!

- Oui, tu veux m'épouser?

- Je ne répèterai pas.

- Kya t'es trop chou, fondit Grimmjow en le plaquant sur le lit.

Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes et scella sa demande avec un baiser plus que passionné.

- Byakuya?

- Mh?

- Tu vas rester avec moi hein?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? C'est évident non?

- Mais, ton portable vibre à toutes les minutes, alors je...

- J'ai des employés. Ils peuvent prendre soin de l'entreprise jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Renji fit un sourire léger.

- En fait, j'ai les boules.

Byakuya se leva du fauteuil qu'il avait adopté depuis ses deux derniers jours et alla embrasser son amant dans le front. Celui-ci se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le bord de son lit, incroyablement stressé. Il allait bientôt avoir les résultats de ses tests. Sa mère était repartit un peu plus tôt, Renji n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il avait son amoureux pour le soutenir. Et elle était trop... Dérangeante et accaparante alors que son fils avait besoin de calme.

Le docteur entra enfin dans la pièce. Son sourire navré mit tout de suite Renji mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé, Abarai-kun, nous allons devoir faire une greffe.

Le choc paralysa Renji. Cette nouvelle était simplement un cauchemar. Ses mains tremblèrent et alors qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation, il ne put que verser des larmes. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

* Le Portugal est l'un des 10 pays ou le mariage gay est légal.

L'attente est quelque chose de stressant. Surtout dans le cas de Renji. En fait, son nom avait été inscrit sur la loooongue liste des dons d'organes. Le docteur Szayel l'avait rassuré; il avait de la chance d'être si haut dans la liste. Il n'attendrait peut-être pas si longtemps que ça. Mais bon, il pouvait être appelé à tout moment pour se faire dire que le prochain coeur serait le sien. Pour l'instant, il était retourné chez lui. Il avait besoin de voir un peu sa meilleure amie et Byakuya l'accompagna jusque dans leur ville natale; Karakura.

- Tu m'amènes au ciné, ce soir, Renji?

- Pour me faire éclater la tronche par Ichigo? Non merci.

- Il est pas si jaloux que ça, t'exagères.

Le roux tatoué était étendu sur le lit de Rukia, la tête sur ses genoux.

- Alors, c'est possible que demain matin on t'appelle et que demain soir tu te fasses opérer?

Elle demanda ça en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle les avait toujours trouvé magnifiques.

- Oui. Ça peux être n'importe quand.

- Waaa, trop de pression.

- Comme tu dis. Et après ils viennent me dire de « Rester calme ». Je fais comment pour ne pas être stressé?

- Tu fais des bébés avec mon frère.

- Je ne peux paaaaaaaaaas.

- Ah bon?

- Nan, « pas d'activité physique qui serait susceptible de faire accélérer mon pouls ».

- C'est pas drôle.

- Non, c'est pas drôle.

- On va au ciné?

- Mais Ichigo?

- Ichigo, il est pas là. Et je fais s'que je veux, nah.

- D'accord, j'abandonne.

- Purée, on crève de chaud!

Ulquiorra resta silencieux et haussa les épaules, indifférent à la température.

- On va à la mer, moi je dis, ordonna presque Grimmjow en enlevant son t-shirt.

Il s'attira quelques regards amusés et d'autres concupiscents.

- Si ça t'amuses.

En fait, ils y étaient presque. La petite rue piétonne ou ils marchaient depuis un moment longeait la plage. Le couple traversa donc le muret qui séparait le sable de la route et Grimmjow courut presque pour aller se jeter à l'eau. Ulquiorra le regarda faire, le dévorant du regard incognito. Il revint bien vite.

- C'est glacé.

- C'est pourquoi j'suis là, au sec.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir, grogna le bleu en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

Une jeune femme gloussa en passant près de lui mais il l'ignora.

- Et pis c'est pas juste, je suis trempé, toi pas.

- C'est de ta faute aussi. Apprend à réfléchir, baaaka.

- Nan j'ai décidé que t'allais venir aussi.

- Qu...

Grimmjow l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait traîné de force jusqu'à l'océan dans lequel il plongea, histoire qu'il soit bien mouillé. Le pauvre Ulqui' trempé, les cheveux plaqués au visage, se releva piteusement. Effectivement, l'eau était froide. Puis il se fit happer sournoisement par une vague plus grosse que les autres et se ramassa le nez dans le sable. Il se releva une seconde fois, stoïque, et s'en fut, ses vêtements imbibés d'eau dégouttant derrière lui.

- Revient Ulqui!

Ce dernier lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur sans même se retourner.

Plus tard, à l'hôtel, c'était la guerre dans leur chambre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça pour notre mariage? S'inquiétait Ulquiorra en scrutant la tenue de Grimmjow de long en large.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Franchement, réfléchis. Jean, T-shirt, ça le fait pas.

- Mais on s'en fou!

- Moi je ne m'en fou pas.

- Mais c'est demain notre fuckin' mariage et j'ai pas des costards à 500 000 yen dans mon placard, moi! Et de toute façon, mon placard il est au japon!

- Je vais t'en acheter, si c'est ça le problème.

- D'accord, mais oublie les chaussures classes, je me marie en Converse.

- En costume avec des Converse? Tu déconnes j'espère.

- Pas du tout.

- Putain t'es irrécupérable.

- C'est gentil. Mais je mettrai mes Converse quand même.

- Tête de mule.

- Je t'aime.

- Mrrrmm.

Grimmjow s'approcha de son brun et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

La mairie était vide. Seul le maire, deux personnes inconnues et le couple y étaient.

- Je vous déclare donc... Mari et mari.

- J'peux t'embrasser maintenant?

Ulquiorra répondit d'un foudroiement du regard. Grimmjow lui fit d'un sourire coquin, glissa sa main dans son dos et prit ses lèvres douces en otage. Il les dévora jusqu'à ce que le maire se racle la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. Il y eut de lapaperasse à signer et ils s'en furent.

Main dans la main.

Le coeur léger.

- Pourrais-je parler à Abarai Renji, je vous prie?

- Il est absent. Puis-je prendre le message?

- Oui, c'est le Dr Szayel. Il faudrait qu'il revienne le plus tôt possible à Osaka, il est le prochain.


	5. Chapter 5

- Oi, Ulqui! Chuchota Grimmjow.

- Quoi?

- Y'a un truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire.

Ulqui' leva un sourcil interrogateur. Grimmjow attendit que l'hôtesse de l'air passe et continua:

- Le faire dans les toilettes d'un avion.

Le brun se pétrifia. Il savait qu'une fois que son mari avait quelque chose en tête, il le faisait.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser faire? Mais enfin Grimmjow! Ils ne sont pas stupides!

- J'y vais. Rejoins moi dans deux minutes, top chrono.

- Putain, c'est pas marrant! Après que tout le monde ait su ce qu'on vient de faire on va devoir se coltiner encore 5 heures de vol avec eux!

- T'auras qu'à serrer les dents.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et se recala dans son siège. En plus, ce serait lui l'uke?

- Oh non, j'préfère vraiment être seme... Marmonna-t-il, se récoltant un regard curieux de son voisin.

Il regarda sa montre. Voilà, ça faisait presque deux minutes. Il se leva et à peine il eut atteint les toilettes que la porte s'ouvrit et que Grimmjow l'attira à l'intérieur.

- Merde on tient à peine debout tout les deux, comment veux-tu qu'on...

Grimmjow l'embrassa quasiment violemment, le faisant taire. Il défit sa ceinture sans douceur et glissa une main dans son boxer. Il le caressa sensuellement, efficacement avant de baisser son pantalon et de le plaquer face au minuscule miroir. Sa main glissa sournoisement entre ses fesses alors que ses lèvres lui chatouillait la nuque. Il se dépêcha à le préparer. Quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à venir les déranger, c'était évident. Pressé et bouillant de désir, Grimmjow entra en lui brusquement. Ulquiorra retînt un gémissement de douleur et l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Le bleu aussi s'empêchait de faire du bruit, mais c'était très difficile. Conscient que ce n'était pas toujours agréable d'être le passif, le plus vieux empoigna le sexe de son mari fermement et fit de langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient. Ulquiorra émettait des petits bruits sourds et se mouvoir en lui fut tout à coup plus facile. Grimmjow accéléra donc, entendant à peine l'hôtesse qui cognait dans la porte et leur ordonnait de sortir. Ulquiorra se délivra dans ses mains et dans le petit évier et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Une fois terminé, ils se nettoyèrent rapidement et sortirent comme si rien n'était, se méritant le regard méchant de l'employée et des gens qui attendait pour aller pisser.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête ahurie de certaines personnes. Il embrassa Ulquiorra sur le crâne -car il le suivait- tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Puis il lui souffla:

- Merci, c'était sympa.

- J'ai mal au cul, enfoiré, rétorqua Ulquiorra en lui broyant les doigts.

Renji et Byakuya attendaient patiemment que le docteur arrive. Alors que le roux se disait que c'était long, il débarqua et prit rapidement place de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il déposa un biper devant lui et souffla:

- Dès que ce truc là vibre, tu débarques ici le plus vite possible.

La salive resta coincée dans la gorge de Renji.

- Oui.

- T'en fait pas, tout ira bien, le rassura Szayel avec un sourire.

- Si vous le dîtes, marmonna Renji, pas vraiment rassuré.

Byakuya passa une main sur sa tête, la caressant. Il savait que son copain était stressé à mort. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Ils saluèrent le docteur en souhaitant ne pas le revoir trop tôt...

- Ulquiorrrrrraaaa! Ou es-tuuuu?

Le brun sortit la tête de sa chambre et tomba le nez dans le torse de son époux. Il se recula et découvrit Grimmjow, trop heureux de vivre avec une bouteille de champagne à la main. Il se redressa et demanda:

- En quel honneur?

- Parce que t'es un mec merveilleuuuux~.

- Mais pour de vrai?

Grimmjow serra les lèvres.

- Je te l'ai dit. Et aussi, parce que j'ai envie de champagne et que cette bouteille me fait de l'oeil depuis la première nuit ou je suis venu ici. Et encore mieux, suis moi.

Ulquiorra se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain ou des bougies éclairaient le carrelage et le bain était rempli d'une eau doucement parfumés aux huiles essentielles.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais montré ton côté romantique, Grimm'.

- Je le cache bien.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouteille de champagne -sans faire voler le bouchon, évidemment- et en servit une coupe à son amant avant de répéter le geste pour lui même.

- On trinque à quoi?

- À ta belle gueule, rétorqua Grimmjow en faisant tinter sa coupe contre la sienne doucement.

Ulquiorra prit une gorgée sans le lâcher du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa sa coupe sur le bord de l'immense baignoire et se dévêtit lentement. Les yeux de Grimmjow ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle; il ne se lassait pas de voir son corps sans défauts dans toute sa splendeur. Hélas, il ne s'attarda pas trop et prit place dans le bain, soupira de bonheur quand la chaleur l'enveloppa. Grimmjow le rejoignit rapidement, ayant faim de ses lèvres. Doucement, l'érotisme se transforma en pornographie. La chaleur et la passion les enivraient plus que le champagne qu'ils avaient à peine touché. Leur amour était bien meilleur que cette boisson réputée comme luxueuse. Chacun de leur baiser était plus intense que le précédent, l'envie de l'autre qui les rongeait plus forte de jour en jour. Ulquiorra gémit le nom de son partenaire quand il se fondit en lui. Ses pensées disparurent et il ne se concentra que sur une chose. Il l'aimait. Plus que tout. L'eau du bain étant devenue tiède, ils en sortirent et continuèrent leur ébats dans la chambre.

Ils s'endormirent beaucoup plus tard, exténués mais heureux et satisfaits.

- Ulquiorra! Réveille-toi!

- Mh'quoi?

- Ça sens l'cramé!

- Hein?

- Putain y'a d'la fumée! Grouilles! Lèves-toi!

Les yeux collés, la tête dans le brouillard, Ulquiorra fit ce qu'on lui demandait et aussitôt, Grimmjow déposa un peignoir sur ses épaules et l'attrapa par la main. Il toucha la poignée de la porte mais elle n'était pas chaude. Il l'ouvrit et un épais nuage de fumée noire entra dans la chambre. Grimmjow poussa son mari au sol et lui ordonna de ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Les flammes se répandaient incroyablement vite, elle léchaient déjà le plafond au dessus d'eux. Grimmjow stressa. Allaient-ils réussir à sortir? Il sentait la main d'Ulquiorra qui lui serrait la cheville. Il accéléra un peu plus quand soudain, une partie du plafond s'effondra. La main d'Ulquiorra avait disparue. Il paniqua et se retourna, vit son bras à travers les décombres en flammes, l'attrapa et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Par chance, il vînt à lui rapidement et Grimmjow, aidé par l'adrénaline, trouva enfin la sortie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il y eut une explosion qui le projeta contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir mais il resta alerte et courut à l'extérieur, Ulquiorra dans les bras.

Il arriva sur le trottoir, tremblant et ayant du mal à respirer. Il se reprit en fermant les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrit et les posant sur...

Le choc faillit lui faire échapper son amant. Il était grièvement brûlé et son visage noirci de suie ne cachait pas le sang qui coulait d'une plaie à la tête. Il le déposa au sol et tentait de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il tremblait violemment et n'arrivait pas à parvenir à une quelconque conclusion.

- Appelez une ambulance et les pompiers MERDE! Cria-t-il aux gens qui commençaient à s'approcher et ceux qui sortaient encore de l'édifice.

Grimmjow, affolé tenta de prendre son pouls mais il tremblait trop pour être certain.

- Ulqui'. Ulqui! Ouvre les yeux!

Rien. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Et il fut servit. Un battement, lent et irrégulier qui semblait faiblir de minute en minute. La respiration était inexistante. Comme désincarné, Grimmjow releva le menton d'Ulquiorra et le tînt avec son index et majeur, son autre main lui pinça le nez et il déposa sa bouche contre ses lèvres qui goûtaient la suie et le sang. Il souffla fort, faisant gonfler ses poumons inertes. Puis le laissa expirer. Il recommença, trois fois. Et les secours arrivèrent enfin. Il entendait les sirènes et le crépitement de l'immeuble qui était entièrement en flammes. Des cris retentissaient un peu partout autour de lui mais il s'en foutait.

- Y'a un blessé ici, hurla quelqu'un tout près.

Entre deux respirations, Grimmjow leva la tête et vit un ambulancier se pencher vers lui.

- Il...ne...respire...plus...

Une quinte de toux l'arrêta dans son explication. Ses poumons lui faisaient atrocement mal.

- Reposez-vous, je m'occupe de lui.

Grimmjow se laissa tomber sur les fesses et fixa le visage d'Ulquiorra. Il semblait dormir. Le bleu se leva soudain, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'arbre le plus près et envoya son poing dedans de toutes ses forces .Il entendit un crac lugubre, des feuilles lui tombèrent dessus, une douleur atroce lui traversa tout le bras. Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue et se retourna vers l'endroit ou gisait son mari. Deux ambulanciers étaient en train de le mettre sur une civière tandis qu'un troisième lui faisait un massage cardiaque. Grimmjow accourut, pas plus calme, toujours aussi dans le brouillard dans sa tête.

- Je viens, ordonna-t-il à un des infirmiers.

- Je suis désolé, ce ne sera pas possible.

-C'est mon mari.

- Impossible, monsieur, navré. Nous allons l'amener à l'hôpital Saisekai Suita, c'est tout près.

Grimmjow, furieux, se retourna et chercha du regard quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas habiter le building qui était en train de brûler. Le vieux monsieur, assis sur son capot de voiture de l'autre côté de la rue semblait bien convenir à cette description.

- Oi jii-san!

- J'ai pas 100 ans, petit arrogant.

- Amenez-moi à l'hôpital du quartier. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Allez monte, le jeune.

Grimmjow le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Et ils se mirent en route vers le centre hospitalier. Arrivé à destination, il n'eut pas la politesse de se présenter à la réception et se dirigea droit vers les deux battants avec inscrit en rouge dessus « Urgence ». Il ne faisait attention à rien qui l'entourait, il ne voulait que Lui.

-On vient d'apporter un mec! Ou est-il? Hurla-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde grouillant dans cet espace l'entende.

Une infirmière vînt à lui et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Elle lui expliqua patiemment la situation.

- Nous avons réussit à stabiliser son état cardiaque mais il est sous respirateur. Ce qui nous inquiète c'est ça blessure à la tête, elle semble grave et ils sont en train de lui passer un scanner.

- Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne peux pas m'avancer la dessus, je suis désolée. Mais nous ferons tout notre possible, je vous le promet.

Grimmjow hocha la tête machinalement, se sentant faiblir de plus en plus.

- Monsieur, asseyez vous là dedans.

Elle pointa une chaise roulante et Grimm' n'eut même pas l'envie de l'ignorer, il allait tomber s'il restait debout une minute de plus.

- Je vous amène voir un docteur, vous en avez besoin.

- Si ça vous amuse, lança le mari d'Ulquiorra en s'évanouissant soudain.

Quand Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir un plafond blanc aveuglant. Un masque lui couvrait une partie du visage et ses poumons brûlaient un peu moins que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui.

- Vous vous sentez mieux? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Peut-être bien. J'aimerais aller voir Ulquiorra, s'il-vous-plaît.

- À ce propos...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Le coeur de Grimmjow se serra.

Pendant ce temps, Renji mangeait au resto avec Byakuya. Il regarda le plateau de sushi devant lui. Il n'en restait qu'un seul à l'otooro.

- Prend-le, fis Byakuya en déposant ses baguettes.

Ne se souciant pas plus que ça du brun qui lisait dans ses pensées, il attaqua le dernier morceau et le dévora.

- Comment ch'est trop bon, se réjouit le roux, la bouche pleine.

- J'me demande comment tu fais pour manger autant. Sans grossir.

- Ché pas. On rentre?

- Si tu veux.

- Je veux. J'ai envie de faire l'amour.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Oh allez! On sera prudent!

- J'ai pas envie que tu claques alors c'est non.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Arrête de faire le gamin.

Renji lui tira la langue en enfilant son veston et c'est alors que le biper attaché à sa ceinture vibra. Renji fut d'abord surpris puis, un stress intense l'envahit.

- Byakuya.

Le brun, qui cherchait un truc dans ses poches de manteau, se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Ça vibre.

Byakuya eut un violent frisson mais, étant maître de lui même dans presque toutes les situations, il resta calme et dicta à Renji:

- Va m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrive dans une minute.

Renji obéit et Byakuya prit un gros billet dans son porte-feuille qu'il donna à leur serveuse en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Renji devait être à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

Il conduisit rapidement, sans toutefois trop dépasser les limites de vitesse et tout en restant très prudent. Une fois dans le parking de l'édifice, il se retourna vers son roux et lui dit:

- Reste calme, tout ira bien, d'accord?

La lèvre inférieure de Renji trembla un peu. Il était tétanisé par la peur. Byakuya le remarqua, défit sa ceinture et prit ses lèvres en otage. Il les dégusta lentement, pour bien en profiter.

- Je t'aime, Renji, et je resterai avec toi.

Le susnommé ferma les yeux et dit:

- Je t'aime aussi et...Merci.

Il leva les paupières, prit son courage entre ses mains et sortit du véhicule. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son nouveau coeur...

- T'es vraiment un chanceux, Abarai-kun!

- Vous trouvez, couina Renji en se tripotant les mains.

- Oui! Votre coeur est en ce moment même dans cet hôpital, c'est plutôt rare!

- Qu'est-il arrivé au pauvre type?

- Une blessure à la tête. En bref, il était mort du cerveau.

- Joie... Fit Renji, carrément crispé.

- Pas vraiment pour lui mais pour toi, oui! Alors, pour l'opération... Ce sera très long, 7 à 8 heures, voire plus. Mais saches que tu es entre bonnes mains.

- On peut commencer bientôt parce que je sens que je vais craquer.

4h23

Byakuya faisait les cents pas. Il était épuisé mais était beaucoup trop stressé pour dormir ou même se reposer. Cela faisait plus de 8h que Renji était sur la table d'opération. On était venu le rassurer vers une heure du matin que tout se passait bien. Depuis, silence radio. Et Byakuya ne cessait de s'inventer des scénarios tous les plus tragiques les uns que les autres. « Et si son corps le rejette? Et si le mec à qui il appartenait n'était pas net et que les médecins n'aient pas vu que ce coeur avait des problèmes quelconques? Et si il faisait une infection? Et si... »

Les risques dans une telle opération sont d'autant plus grands, ce dont Byakuya était entièrement conscient. Une porte grinça, tirant le brun de ses réflexions.

C'était le chirurgien, l'air épuisé mais content.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Nous avons plus qu'à attendre en croisant les bras que le reste se déroule bien.

Le reste... Était énorme. Renji allait devoir rester pendant minimum 3 semaines dans une chambre entièrement aseptisée, visites restreintes car il serait très fragile aux attaques virales. Il allait prendre jusqu'à 17 médicaments par jour pendant un certain temps. Et pendant longtemps, il allait devoir éviter les lieux publics, porter un masque et tout plein de précautions du genre. La liste était longue.

Malgré tout, le plus difficile était passé.

- Vous devriez rentrer, conseilla le médecin, il ne sera pas lucide avant demain après-midi.

- Je vais quand même attendre qu'il se réveille, si vous le voulez bien.

Le chirurgien lui fit un sourire doux avant de s'en aller.

- Sa blessure à la tête est grave. Nous craignons pour ses fonctions motrices.

- Mais, il est vivant?

- Il est vivant. Mais sera peut-être paralysé à vie.

Grimmjow passa de la joie à l'horreur. À quoi bon vivre si c'était pour être dans un lit et d'attendre patiemment que la mort viennent nous chercher? La vie c'est de courir, de toucher, de voir le monde, d'aimer... Pas de voir le temps passer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez dit peut-être. Pourquoi?

- Le cerveau est un drôle d'organe. Gardez espoir, monsieur Jaggerjack. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Plus tard, Grimmjow eut la permission d'aller voir Ulquiorra. Il était inconscient mais ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, selon les médecins. Grimmjow s'assit donc près de lui et attendit silencieusement, sa main caressant la sienne doucement. Un énorme bandage lui cachait la tête et plusieurs autres s'étendaient, éparses, sur son corps. Il avait été brûlé à l'épaule et aux jambes, mais ça guérirait.

- Grimm?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Ulquiorra le regardait, de ses yeux verts si perçants...

- Ou sommes-nous?

L'émotion serra la gorge du bleu et il s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Des larmes coulaient en rigoles sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne comme ça?

Grimmjow remarqua que son époux tenta de lever un bras mais il en fut incapable.

- J'arrive pas à bouger.

Grimmjow stressa. Une fois de plus.

- Essaie les doigts.

Rien.

- Les orteils?

Ah. Un soubresaut.

- Les chevilles?

Il réussit à les bouger également. Tout comme les jambes au complet. C'est alors qu'un docteur se pointa enfin. Il s'extasia du réveil d'Ulquiorra et de voir qu'il était plutôt en forme pour un mec qui avait passé à un cheveu de la mort. Il vérifia chaque partie de son corps pour découvrir qu'il avait simplement perdu la sensibilité et la mobilité du bras gauche.

- Vous êtes incroyablement chanceux, s'émerveilla l'adepte de médecine pour la quinzième fois.

- Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi je suis ici, je me réveille alors que j'ai mal partout et on me dit que je suis paralysé d'un bras. J'trouve pas ça génial, Docteur.

- Oh! Si ce n'est que ça! Vous vous êtes mangé une poutre sur la tête pendant l'incendie de votre appartement. Le cher monsieur à côté de moi à réussit à vous extirper de là, quitte à se faire cramer les sourcils... Ce qui est arrivé d'ailleurs... Et vous à sauvé la vie.

Grimmjow avait posé sa main dans son visage pour en effet remarquer que ses sourcils avaient presque tous disparus. De même que quelques cheveux. Il jura dans sa barbe.

- T'es encore sexy, Grimm'. T'en fais pas pour ça.

- Maintenant que tu dis ça, je m'inquiète pour un truc...

Le docteur aussi tendit l'ouïe.

- Est-ce que tu sens encore cette ...partie là?

Le bleu fit un geste vague vers la zone en question, faisant pouffer le médecin. Celui-ci se leva tout en leur lançant:

- J'vais vous laisser vérifier ça entre vous.

Et il s'en fut en rigolant.

Plus tard, Grimmjow croisa Byakuya à la cafétéria. Il était cerné jusqu'aux coudes et jouait avec son sandwich plus qu'il ne le mangeait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda le bleu en s'asseyant en face de son ex.

- Révolte de uke, répondit Byakuya sans levé les yeux.

- What the fuck?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Renji vient de subir une greffe cardiaque.

La bouche de Grimmjow s'ouvrit en un « ooh » étonné.

- Et toi, t'es là pourquoi?

- Révolte de seme.

- Quoi! Tu t'es fais renversé de ton trône?

- Mouais. J'suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui et il en profite un peu. Mais plus sérieusement, il a été blessé dans les décombres de notre maison en flammes. Mais il va mieux, maintenant.

- Et beh. Drôle de coïncidence. Faudrait prendre un café un de ses jours, Grimmjow.

- T'as mon numéro. Enfin, quand j'aurais un nouveau portable.

Le bleu se leva avec grâce et retourna voir Ulquiorra, un plateau plein de bouffe dans les mains.

Et Byakuya le regarda s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

O W A R I 3


End file.
